


Your warm touch, your soft voice, I can’t fall asleep without you

by loonapop



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, major angst, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonapop/pseuds/loonapop
Summary: Everyone is assigned with a curse.Sooyoung was a little unlucky with hers.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Your warm touch, your soft voice, I can’t fall asleep without you

"Regardless of how important your memories are of a certain event or of a certain person, you'll eventually still forget about it or them. It's impossible to remember everything about someone, moving on from someone is actually very easy if-"

Haseul tensed up at those words that were being preached by the guy in front of her. Annoyance bubbling inside her, she gritted her teeth and pushed down the urge to call them out. Haseul believes what this person said was not true, if someone truly was important to you then it shouldn't be easy for you to forget things about them. She knows she'll never forget about Sooyoung.

Not when she sees her in everything.

* * *

Sooyoung has always been used to keeping to herself. No, it wasn't because she hated human interaction or because of some edgy reason that you can see on Tumblr, she kept to herself because she thinks that it's very unnecessary to have people get attached to her when she was going to leave them anyway. She didn't mean "leave" in a way that meant she was going to abandon from them, she meant it in a way that she was going to die anyway.

Sooyoung was fated to die at the age of 25. That was the curse that she was born with, she was one of the few people on Earth that was cursed with something that would eventually kill the individual. The majority's curses were usually just things that inconvenienced them.

Sooyoung has always been honest to everyone regarding this topic as she didn't want to inconvenience them. She has had a lot of "almosts" in her life due to this. Sooyoung can't and doesn't blame them. Who'd want to get close with someone who was bound to leave you anyway? She knows she was being extremely pessimistic, but it was also the truth.

She feels the empty feeling of loneliness crawling at her heart sometimes, begging her to let go and give in to it's desires. She is still human after all, it's impossible to avoid this feeling. Sometimes she lays in bed, staring up the ceiling, her blanket being the only thing keeping her warm, imagining how it would feel to be loved by someone, to go on dates with someone, to cuddle with someone she loves, to kiss someone (she's never had her first kiss), to be so in love that she'd be willing to sacrifice anything. She's always been in love with the concept of falling in love and being loved, reading romance novels and watching romance movies as a kid.

And some other times, she lays in bed, a little past midnight, an empty feeling in her chest blooming, wondering what she did in her past life for her to be cursed with this. It's come across her mind more than one time that the curse wasn't that she was going to die at the early age of 25, but that she wasn't ever going to experience being loved.

* * *

Haseul's curse was something that caused a lot of inconveniences in her life. The weather in her vicinity always depended on what emotion she was feeling and her mood she was in. She was the type to always find the positive in things so that's what she did with her "curse."

There were positives that came with Haseul's curse, examples of that were the following: when she was in a relaxed mood, the weather was cloudy and nice and when she's in a happy mood, the weather was sunny. However, there was a reason these things were called 'curses' and just like everything, there were also negatives regarding her curse, when she was sad, it rained, when she was angry, it causes a storm, and when she's hot and bothered...well, the weather becomes hot and moist.

Haseul has learned to deal with it though by always having an umbrella in her bag, sunscreen, and extra clothes. Although her curse was inconvenient at times, she didn't really think it was that bad of a curse as there were people out there that were cursed with worst things.

* * *

Sooyoung knows that she said she was careful when it came to making relationships with people so it confused Sooyoung how Jinsol, Jiwoo, Jungeun, Hyejoo, and Haseul, forced themselves into her life and eventually her heart (although she wasn't close with Haseul), but they did and she doesn't think she can push them away (it's not like they'll let her).

Though it might sound weird, she believes that meeting all six of them were fate. Loneliness was now close to a stranger to her, the suffocating feeling of loneliness no longer slowly slipping out of its familiarity with her. She had met Jinsol and Jungeun (who introduced her to Hyejoo and Haseul) through Jiwoo after the younger girl walked into the dance practice room at 1 AM, flustered and out-of-breath.

Dance practice had just finished after 4 hours and she was starting to feel the fatigue finally catch up to her. It has been bothering her for hours now, but the tiredness was finally hitting her full on now, she could feel her eyes drooping with each passing second.

She shoved all of her belongings in her duffel bag, not bothering to fold them, but still being hygienic enough to separate the sweaty articles of clothing from the dry and clean ones. However, instead of leaving immediately so that she could go home and get some much needed rest, she looked around the room and sat against the mirror. She could feel the familiar feeling of loneliness creeping up on her once again.

Every one of her dance classmates had left an hour ago either with their significant others or their friends, Sooyoung had neither of those. She holds her head in her hands and lets out a deep sigh. This was a common occurrence in her life. It wasn't uncommon for her to be the only one left in the dance room, it's happened enough times that the person in charge of locking the room had given her the responsibility of locking the room instead.

After two hours, she was finally able to memorize the dance that she was required to perform for next week's school festival. This was going to be her third time performing in front of the whole school body. Despite seeming like a shy person due to her usually being seen alone, she was actually quite confident when it came to dancing. It served as something that made her forget about her miserable life.

She laid down on the practice room's floor and just stared at the ceiling. It was true that she strayed away from forming relationships with other people, but that didn't mean that she didn't develop any crushes. She was still human, she still experienced attraction.

She recalls the girl in her Chemistry class looking cute with her round glasses, writing down notes. Her lips in a straight line that made her cheeks puff up. Sooyoung thought she was really cute, she didn't really know the girl's name as she didn't bother trying to find out since she was never going to approach her anyway.

The light was bright enough that it was blinding her, so she closed her eyes and relaxed. She made a mental note to not fall asleep, which clearly didn't work as she was seconds away from falling asleep before the practice room's door suddenly flung open, creating a loud sound as the door slammed into the wall beside it. The loud noise had startled her which resulted with the tall brunette opening her eyes and glaring at the door. 

It revealed a flustered, out-of-breath, and smiling brunette clutching the straps of her yellow backpack. Why was this girl smiling? The girl had bangs, was dressed in a grey hoodie that was a few sizes bigger than her and black jeans. Due to the silence in the room and the confused look on the girl's face, she decided to brush it off and assumed the girl was probably just lost.

She was about to lay down again and resume her "nap" when the unknown brunette started making her way towards her, causing Sooyoung to sit up. She was once again startled, however this time due to the weird girl's behavior. She was expecting the girl to apologize for intruding and to go on her merry way, but instead of doing that, the girl was currently walking towards her with a really big smile on her face while she was looking down at her. It was creeping her out a little bit, if she was being honest. She backed up a little, only realizing that she couldn't as the wall was already behind her.

Maybe the girl wanted to ask a question?

"Uh-yes? do you need anything?" Sooyoung stutters in the middle of her sentence, because despite this girl being a tad bit creepy, the girl was actually very attractive. She felt her palms start to sweat and her heartbeat pick up. She felt so small underneath the gaze of this brunette.

"Hi! wow! you're so pretty..." Sooyoung, startled at the loud sound that leaves the unknown girl's mouth, lets out a whimper. Realizing what the girl said, she chokes on her spit and starts coughing, it's not everyday a pretty (but creepy) stranger calls her pretty. She can feel her soul slowly leaving her body as her spit stays stuck on her throat. Thankfully, the pretty stranger helps her by smacking her back, although she thinks the brunette just broke her back. However, she thanks the girl and gives her an embarrassed but thankful smile.

After that incident, the girl introduces herself as Jiwoo with a big smile on her face (it never really left Jiwoo's face). A cute name for a cute girl. Jiwoo then promised to make it up to the older girl for startling her. The taller brunette accepts her apology and invitation despite being exhausted and they walked to a nearby cafe, Sooyoung's duffel bag hanging from her shoulders. Jiwoo explains to her why she suddenly showed up to the practice room all flustered and breathless while they were on the way to the cafe. The younger girl said that she was expecting to see a tall blonde and not the tall brunette, blushing after the tall blonde was mentioned.

"Wait...tall blonde? we have a tall blonde in our dance class, but she leaves early so that's probably why you didn't see her when you came to the practice room," said Sooyoung, her eyebrows were scrunched up as she was trying to remember the name of the girl Jiwoo was looking for.

"You know Jinsol?" Jiwoo's eyes widened and Sooyoung could see the excitement in her eyes as they were literally shining.

"Her name's Jinsol?" Sooyoung asked, scratching at the back of her head. It was embarrassing to not know the names of her classmates, but she really deems it pointless as she never really interacts with any of the people in her class, except for the teacher.

"You don't know your classmates' names?" the short girl asked, tilting her head a little bit to the side and raising her right eyebrow, clearly due to confusion.

"Well, there's no use to memorizing their names if I'm fated to die at the age of 25." Sooyoung says this with a straight face, feeling numb as she had already accepted her fate years ago, looking anywhere but Jiwoo's face. She was preparing herself for Jiwoo to apologize and then leave, she was used to it.

A few seconds have passed and nothing has happened, Jiwoo was still in front of her, unmoving. Curious, Sooyoung peeked at Jiwoo and choked on her spit when she saw the girl's facial expression.

The girl's left eyebrow was raised while her right one wasn't, and her mouth was left agape, which made her look silly. Jiwoo noticed the girl in front of her trying to stifle her laugh and elbows her.

"Hey!"

That was the start of her separation with loneliness.

* * *

A few weeks after she met Jiwoo, she was invited by the girl to hang out with her friends, Jinsol and Jungeun, telling her that she needed friends regardless of her curse and that Jinsol and Jungeun were definitely going to like her. This scared Sooyoung as she'd never really hung out with anyone ever before. What would they talk about? what if they found her boring? what if they distant themselves from her because of her curse?

Just as she was about to text Jiwoo with the purpose to decline her invitation, the girl had suddenly called her to persuade her even more, whining and begging her, going as far to even bribe her with free coffee, which resulted in her giving in to the pressure and agreeing.

She arrived to the cafe but stood outside the cafe for at least 5 minutes, fidgeting with her phone, considering leaving Jiwoo a text about how she was unable to make it and then heading back home, she was so nervous.

She walks in the cafe and start searching for the younger girl, after she spots the brunette with the two blondes sitting across her, she takes a deep breathe and walks towards their table.

Jiwoo immediately spots her walking towards them and lets out a squeak. "Sooyoung! I thought you were going to ditch us!" she says with playfulness in her tone, giving Sooyoung a toothy grin.

The two blondes stared at her as she sat down, making her feel even more nervous as these two girls were absolutely gorgeous. Only one face was familiar to her though, that being Jinsol as she was her dance class classmate. How was Jiwoo friend with all these pretty girls? How did Jiwoo even find this much pretty girls?

She sits on the chair across Jiwoo as she was already sat beside a girl, who she believes to be Jinsol, which means she is beside Jungeun right now. She awkwardly says hi to the three of them and makes a small wave of her right hand. All three of them fall into a casual conversation about the most random things.

After that she meets Hyejoo through Jungeun after she brings Hyejoo to one of their outings which resulted in Hyejoo inviting Yeojin to their next outing, who ends up bringing her older sister, Haseul, to the outing as well as she was grounded and the only way she was going to be allowed to come was if she brought her older sister, which she had to beg her sister to do.

Out of everyone in their small friend group, the person that she was closest to was Hyejoo, despite age gap. She would go as far to even call Hyejoo her own sister, obviously not by blood. She hopes Jinsol, Jiwoo, Jungeun, and Haseul take good care of Hyejoo when she's gone. Hyejoo had the tendency to bottle up her feelings, Sooyoung being the only person she was comfortable with opening up to although they've only known each other for a few months. 

Almost everyone in her little friend group know about her curse. Well, everyone but Haseul.

Why?

It wasn't like she hated the girl, but all of her interactions with Haseul have been really awkward since day one. With both of them being awkward, they both didn't approach each other first, unlike with the others where they approached Sooyoung first. Sooyoung thinks that the longest conversation they've probably ever had since their friend group was formed was back when both of them arrived to the venue earlier than the rest of the group, which forced both of them to have small talk.

* * *

Sooyoung realized that she was 20 minutes early to the group's supposed hangout when she found a lone Haseul sitting alone on the bench at the park. The tall girl wanted to go back in her car and wait there, but felt bad about leaving Haseul all alone there so she approached the girl and sat with her.

Haseul didn't notice her at first as the short-haired girl was engrossed in the book she was reading, but finally acknowledged her after she clear her throat to greet the girl. Sooyoung said hi and waved her hand at the girl, giving her a small smile. Haseul was wearing a way too over-sized pink fleece jacket partnered with a white top inside and a black miniskirt, while Sooyoung was wearing loose blue denim jeans and a white off-shoulder crop top. Sooyoung found herself smiling at the other girl's cute appearance, afterwards she catches herself thinking about how warm and cuddly the girl looks when all of a sudden the cool weather became moist and hot.

She was about to use the sudden change of whether as a topic-starter, however she was cut off by the sound of Haseul choking on something.

She stops coughing and covers her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung asks the shorter girl, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you look nice, by the way," she answers, letting out a small smile and giving the tall girl a genuine but shy smile.

The way Haseul was staring at Sooyoung at that moment caught her off guard. Sooyoung swears that there were stars in Haseul's eyes right at that very moment.

"Y-you too, Haseul."

* * *

The only reason that the shorter girl comes with them is because she's close to Jungeun, Jinsol, Jiwoo- okay, everyone but her. It's not like Sooyoung hates Haseul or something, actually it was quite the opposite. Sooyoung has always had a crush on Haseul, ever since Hyejoo introduced her to Sooyoung, which is also one of the factors why she's so shy around the younger girl.

Sooyoung has tried to get closer to the girl, however it was as if the universe itself was against it since every time she did during their group's weekly hangout sessions, the girl would be preoccupied with something and Sooyoung would be too shy to disturb the other girl.

* * *

They were all supposed to go to this club near their school campus to hang out. Everyone was ready, except for Hyejoo and Yeojin, who were staying in Yerim's home instead (Sooyoung's and Haseul's orders) to play on her switch, since they weren't allowed to come with them as they were still minors.

Sooyoung had just come out of her apartment's door, she was wearing a black miniskirt and a red cropped top, when all of a sudden, a lightning sounded from the sky, which caused her to flinch and drop her phone. She picks up her phone with strings of curses leaving her mouth, she was about to slide her phone in her pocket when her screen lit up due to a notification from their group chat. She checked it to see that it was Haseul that sent the message, the girl's car broke down and was in need of a ride. Everyone was already in the club, while Sooyoung was still on the way, so she volunteered to pick Haseul up to not inconvenience the others.

Sooyoung pulls over in front of Haseul's house and she sees the girl already sitting on her front porch, clearly waiting for her. The girl's outfit renders her speechless, Haseul is wearing a short denim shorts and a tight white cropped top with the word 'Hide' printed on it. She doesn't notice that the girl she was checking out was already inside the car and she snaps out of her daze when she hears Haseul let out a snort.

"Like what you see?"

Sooyoung flushes red and she immediately turns to face the road to start driving.

They were on the way to the club, when the car suddenly broke down in the middle of the street, and just their luck, the nearby gas station opens at 8 PM, the other girls aren't answering their phones, and they are forced to wait for the gas station to open and it is only 6:30 PM. They decide to play 'Would You Rather?' to pass their time and through this, Haseul finds out that Sooyoung isn't so bad after all.

"Would you rather have too many friends or too few?"

"That one's easy, Sooyoung. Too few."

"Really?" She asks, surprised at Haseul's answer.

"I know I might have a lot of friends, but I really only consider like 4-5 of them my actual friends."

Sooyoung almost let slip the question of whether Haseul considered her as one of her actual friends, but due to her fear of not hearing the answer she wanted to hear, she let the question die on her tongue.

"Would you rather find true love or be rich?"

"Uh...pass."

"Sooyoung, you can't pass."

"Fine, be rich."

"Wait, really? why?" Haseul is adorning a mix of confused and surprised expression on her face and Sooyoung starts regretting answering the question.

"It doesn't matter."

Sooyoung doesn't know why she can't just tell Haseul why, like she does with everyone. Somehow the words just can't leave her mouth, it's like she's afraid that Haseul might leave before they even become friends and this freaked Sooyoung out.

Haseul sensed the change in Sooyoung's demeanor and decided to change the topic.

"Would you rather have a stinky coochie for life or always salivate to much when making out with

someone?"

"Haseul!"

"What?! it's just a question."

Sooyoung is in a laughing fit and all Haseul could do was stare at her and admire the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed to hard and the way her laugh was making her heart warm.

Eventually, the car gets fixed and the ride to the club isn't as awkward and tense as before. Sooyoung thinks that maybe she and Haseul can be friends after all.

The minute they make it to the club, it's as if Haseul's whole personality changes. She now had this cold aura around her. She leans in to announce her departure to Sooyoung and she immediately scurries to the kitchen. Sooyoung is left alone and confused in the middle of the living room. Was she wrong to think that things could change between the two of them?

It's been hours since she's last seen Haseul, it's like the girl was avoiding her. She was currently dancing with Jungeun and Jiwoo along to a song she can recognize as LOVE by Primary when she sees Haseul walking towards her.

She looks for Jiwoo and Jungeun to question why Haseul was walking towards her, only to see that they weren't there anymore. Sooyoung lets out a sigh and she continues dancing, deciding to brush it off as just her being delusional and thinking that she was walking towards her. The DJ suddenly changes the song to MOVE by TAEMIN and Sooyoung gets ready to leave the dance floor before some sleazy guy approaches her when she feels a body press against her and hands gripping her hips. She was ready to swing at whoever this pervert was when the person leans on her ear and says something to her, causing goosebumps to spread all over her body.

"Hi, Sooyoungie."

Sooyoung notices the voice as Haseul's voice.

"Haseul? are you drunk?" Sooyoung asked shyly, still not breaking away from Haseul's hold on her. They were unconsciously swaying to the song.

"No."

Sooyoung was about to say something else when the girl attached to her suddenly started leaving kisses on her neck.

In her daze, she tilts her neck to give Haseul more access, completely unaware of what she was doing due to the way Haseul was making her feel.

She snaps out of the Haseul-induced daze and was ready to get Haseul to stop when the other girl grabbed her faced and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and wet, Sooyoung lets out a moan when Haseul bites her bottom lip.

* * *

She wakes up next to a naked Haseul. She remembers everything that happened last night. She gets ready to dip and never show her face to Haseul ever again when the girl that she thought was sleeping, grabs her wrist before she could leave.

"Want to have breakfast?"

The way Haseul was looking at her, makes it impossible for Sooyoung to say no. They head out for breakfast, the weather is cloudy and they end up having an amazing time, enjoying each other's company.

She expected this to be a one time thing, however she found herself going out more with Haseul. She wasn't complaining though as she genuinely enjoyed their dates and the younger girl's company.

After a year of numerous dates, on Sooyoung's 24th birthday, Haseul finally decides on asking Sooyoung to be her girlfriend, which Sooyoung immediately answers with a tearful "yes" to.

Sooyoung didn't think it was possible for a person to be as happy as she was during every minute spent with Haseul. Her friends start noticing the change and are happy about it, they congratulate the couple, except for Hyejoo who shrieks out a "Finally!" after the two announced the status of their relationship to their friends.

However, the happiness in Sooyoung's life did not last. Haseul finally finds out about her curse, but it didn't come from her. For the first time, they get into an argument. It ends up with Sooyoung crying in Haseul's arms and her constantly apologizing for the fact that Haseul was in love with her. Haseul feels her heart break at how apologetic Sooyoung was about her being in love with the girl, she decides to drop the argument and she tells Sooyoung about how she'll keep loving her regardless.

Due to this newly found information, Haseul decides to propose to Sooyoung a month after that, asking her friends for help on planning it.

She took Sooyoung to her favorite restaurant and proposes to her there. Sooyoung starts bawling her eyes out right after Haseul finishes her question. Haseul starts apologizing, under the belief that it wasn't what Sooyoung wanted and that she'd made a big mistake proposing to her.

"Shut up, yes. I'll marry you, Seulie."

Haseul looks at her, eyes wide, happiness evident in them.

* * *

They discuss about the wedding and decided on only inviting a few people, which consisted of her friends and family. They get married at a beach, the beautiful sunset behind them as they kissed on

the altar. Applause and cheers sounding all over the venue.

Sooyoung felt like she was going to explode from happiness. Loneliness definitely a stranger to her

already.

"I love you, Ha Haseul."

They then decided on getting a pet dog and named it Haneul (Sooyoung picked it), and he was a little ugly, but Haseul didn't have the heart to tell Sooyoung that since she seemed to love that dog so much.

* * *

It's only 2 weeks left before Sooyoung's 25th birthday.

Sooyoung and Haseul have been avoiding talking about it. Acting as if not talking about it would make it not happen.

It's 9PM when Haseul came home cheerfully, ready to tell Sooyoung about her day, only to find her on the kitchen floor, passed out.

"Baby! I'm home, you won't believe what Jiwoo said to Jinsol in class earlier-"

She'd just wanted to make some dinner for Haseul since her classes for that day ended early, but her body suddenly just gave out.

She cries into Haseul's arms, once again continuously apologizing that Haseul is in love with her, and once again, Haseul shushes her with her lips and tells her to stop saying sorry because she'd willingly love her still even if she knew of Sooyoung's curse.

"Sooyoung, if I was given the chance to redo things from the start, I'd do the same things in a heartbeat."

* * *

There's only a week left before Sooyoung's 25th birthday.

Haseul has quit her job, wanting to be there until Sooyoung's last breathe. She has been staying with Sooyoung 24/7 now, Sooyoung scolds her for quitting her job for her, saying that she would need a source of income after...she's gone.

"Sooyoung, don't say that." Haseul pleads her.

"It's not going to make it any less true, Haseul."

The day ends with Sooyoung saying sorry to Haseul, and she forgives Sooyoung, because why should she waste time arguing with her when she can spend it showering her with love?

* * *

There is now only a day left before Sooyoung's 25th birthday, she is already bedridden, everything hurts and she keeps crying. Something as simple as breathing was hard and painful for her already.

Jinsol, Jiwoo, Hyejoo, Yeojin, and her wife, her lovely wife, Haseul, is with her. Haseul keeps that beautiful smile on her face regardless of the heartbreak she's feeling. The heartbreak caused by seeing Sooyoung in so much pain and knowing she can't do anything about it. That after tomorrow, Sooyoung will cease to exist. She's scared, but she won't let that show, Sooyoung needs her right now.

Hyejoo is telling Sooyoung stories, stories that she's already heard in their 3 years of friendship, but Sooyoung listens and Hyejoo keeps talking.

"You've probably already heard of this story, unnie..." Hyejoo says, scratching at her nape, worried that she could be annoying Sooyoung.

"I'll miss your voice, Hyejoo. Please keep telling me stories, it's okay. I'll listen as much as you want."

Hyejoo's heart breaks at this. She suddenly breaks out of the strong persona she promised to keep in front of Sooyoung and she lets out a heart-wrenching sob.

"Sooyoung-unnie, please don't leave us."

"Hyejoo, I'm so sorry. I love you, babygirl, please don't cry, sweetie."

* * *

Jinsol and Jiwoo are snuggling in a corner, and Jungeun is just sitting beside them, staring into nothing. Sooyoung feels guilt wash over her, she feels guilty for letting these people in her life. She'll be causing them pain tomorrow and she feels guilt eating at her.

She tears her gaze away from the three and she looks at Haseul, only to see her already looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you, Sooyoung."

She says it back.

* * *

It was already 8:15 PM.

It was just Haseul and Sooyoung in their shared bedroom. The four decided to give this day to the couple.

Haseul is kissing Sooyoung, she's desperately trying to ingrain in her brain how it feels to kiss Sooyoung.....she doesn't want to forget.....she can't. They're both just waiting for it to hit 8:26 PM, the exact time Sooyoung was born, and also the exact time Sooyoung will leave her.

The sound of the clock ticking can be heard, every tick intensifying.

Sooyoung looks at her one last time, tears in her eyes. The younger girl holds her face in her hands, as if memorizing her face. Memorizing how it feels to have Sooyoung so close to her. Sooyoung kisses Haseul.

"I love you, Ha Haseul, take care of Haneul and Hyejoo. I love you so much. Please don't forget me."

She closes her eyes, resting her forehead on Sooyoung's. She tells Sooyoung she loves her back for the last time.

"Sooyoung, I love you. I could never forget you, baby. Rest well, love. Wait for me."

She opens her eyes and instead of seeing older girl in front of her, there was nothing. If it wasn't for the girl's wedding ring in front of her, she would have thought Sooyoung never truly existed.

Haseul chokes on her sobs. Failing in keeping her sobs at bay, letting out a pain-filled sob.

It rains the whole night after that.

It rains during the funeral, if it can even be called that when there was nothing left of Sooyoung but her clothes and her memories with her and the other people.

It rains after she gets home.

It rains the day after.

It rains harder after she visits Sooyoung's grave, because it feels so pointless for her to visit. What exactly is she visiting?

Haseul forgets how it feels to have the sun hit her skin.

Haseul forgets how it feels to be truly happy. 

The pain, sadness, loneliness, and emptiness crawling at her being


End file.
